Ratos de Laboratório
by ShanaLy
Summary: Aria está presa num laboratório há 2 anos. Como vai conhecer Ezra? (Ezria) Esta história contém cenas de tortura e conteúdo sexual.
1. Chapter 1

PV Aria

Dois anos se passaram desde que fui levada da minha família, dois anos em cativeiro sem ver a luz do sol, dois anos entre seringas e soro, dois anos fechada como um animal numa jaula. A minha esperança de conseguir fugir já tinha desaparecido há muito tempo.

Quase não como, nem durmo eu nem sei se é dia ou noite as luzes florescentes estão ligadas 24 horas por dia. Normalmente estou presa a uma maca ou uma cadeira para que possam fazer o que quiserem de mim.

No inicio tinha muito medo, mas agora quase que se tornou doentiamente normal. Habitualmente faziam-me testes de laboratório para testar medicamentos, retiram-me várias amostras de sangue e injectam uma série de substâncias, esta é a rotina habitual. Também abusaram sexualmente de mim no inicio, mas agora felizmente perderam o interesse.

Às vezes falava com outras pessoas que estavam presas aqui quando estava na jaula, mas era raro porque eles desapareciam e nunca mais voltavam. Eu sou a mais antiga aqui. Os outros não sei, mas acho que estão _mortos_.

PV Ezra

Fui sair com uns amigos e quando dei por mim estava dentro de uma carrinha eu não conseguia ver ninguém, mas sabia que estava em movimento. _Fui drogado e agora não sei onde estou…_ Quando alguém me tira da carrinha percebo que ainda não consigo ver, a droga que me deram estava a interferir com a minha visão.

Empurram-me para dentro de uma sala para me tirarem a roupa enquanto eu resisto sem sucesso. Puxam-me para um cubículo que parece uma jaula. Começo a entrar em pânico e grito para me libertarem novamente sem sucesso. Agora estava numa jaula, despido e sozinho.

Continuo-o a gritar para me tirarem daqui, mas ninguém responde.

"É melhor parares." Oiço uma voz feminina, mas a maldita droga não me deixava ver de uma forma clara.

"Onde estou?" Pergunto.

"Aqui é o laboratório. Tens de parar de gritar senão eles voltam e vão-te dar uma tareia."

"Como te chamas? Estás aqui há quanto tempo? Porque me trouxeram para aqui?"

"Tem calma. O meu nome é Aria, estou aqui há cerca de 2 anos acho eu. Eu sei que eles trazem pessoas para fazer experiências como se fossemos ratos de laboratório. Só existe uma forma de sair e é morto." Ela diz sem emoção.

"Qual é a última data que te lembras?"

"10 de Abril de 2013"

"Estamos a 14 de Julho de 2015, já estás aqui há mais de 2 anos."

"Eu perdi um pouco a noção do tempo."

"Tem de haver uma forma de sair daqui."

"Não existe, tu vais sair daqui para o laboratório e do laboratório para aqui é uma rotina."

"Eu prometo Aria eu vou tirar-nos daqui."

* * *

PV Aria

Ele caiu no sono. A palavras dele continuaram na minha cabeça, ele tinha sido a primeira pessoa a prometer tirar-me daqui.

Um cientista volta para me vir buscar para mais testes. "Quando é que isto vai acabar?"

"Até tu aguentares." Ele responde com desdém.

"E porque não acabam já com isto?"

"Tu és preciosa, foste a única a sobreviver a um dos nossos vírus. Queremos a cura!"

"E vão testar com o rapaz?"

"O rapaz é para outra coisa. Queres saber o quê?" Diz ele com malícia.

"Não." Eu não quero saber que maldades vão fazer com ele.

O cientista sorri para mim. "Vocês vão ter um bebé."

 _Não…_

* * *

PV Ezra

Isto não parece uma jaula como na noite passada parece um quarto de hotel eu levanto-me e entro na casa de banho. _Será que tive um sonho a noite passada?_ Tomo um banho e visto as roupas limpas que estavam na cadeira tento abrir a porta do quarto para sair, mas está trancada.

 _Afinal não foi um sonho!_

Aquela rapariga. _Aria!_ Estava presa há mais de 2 anos, sabe-se lá o que fizeram com ela. Ando pelo quarto à procura de outra saída, mas não encontro nada.

A porta abre e entra uma rapariga muito magra apenas com um simples vestido que praticamente não cobre nada do seu corpo. Outro homem atrás dela entra com uma arma na mão.

"Vocês têm 3 dias para se conhecerem, a partir daí quero resultados."

"Que resultados?" Eu pergunto com algum medo da resposta.

"Ela tem de ficar grávida se isso não acontecer vais ser substituído, mas isso não vai acontecer vocês são totalmente saudáveis. Tens 2 meses para a engravidar."

O homem sai e eu olho para a rapariga. _Como é que eu posso fazer isto com uma estranha?_

"Qual é o teu nome?" eu pergunto-lhe.

"Aria. Já não te lembras de mim?" ela pergunta docemente.

"Eu não te vi ontem."

"Drogaram-te?"

"Sim" Digo eu. "Eu não quero fazer nada do que ele disse."

"Vamos ter de fazer." Ela senta-se na cama.

"Como podes dizer isso tão friamente?"

"Ou fazes, ou morres! Isto é um jogo de sobrevivência e eu estou a dar-te a oportunidade de viver." Ela diz olhando-me nos olhos.

"E depois o que vão fazer quando tiverem o que querem? Como sabes que não me vão matar?"

"Não sei, mas nunca é bom desafiar o cientista eu estou aqui há 2 anos por uma razão eu tenho a cura para um vírus e tenho de fazer o que eles querem."

"E porque não fizeram inseminação artificial?"

"Dizem que tem de ser de forma natural para que seja saudável e nas condições mais próximas do normal possível."

"Normal para ti é estar fechada num quarto?"

"É melhor que uma jaula, mas tu nem sabes o que isso é." Ela diz com frieza.

"Desculpa! Eu sei que deve ser difícil para ti estar presa neste lugar há 2 anos, eu só estou há algumas horas e já me estou a passar."

"Como te chamas?"

"Ezra."

"Quantos anos tens?"

"21 e tu?"

"18. Qual é o teu passatempo preferido?"

"Eu adoro ler e escrever. Estava a acabar a faculdade em inglês." Digo eu.

"Eu também gostava de inglês… mas nem cheguei a saber o que é a faculdade." Ela diz triste, foi o primeiro sentimento que ela transmitiu. Algumas lágrimas correm pelo seu rosto magro.

"Aria…" Eu queria confortá-la e dizer-lhe que está tudo bem, mas ia estar a mentir.

"Eu vou morrer aqui." Ela diz totalmente sem força. Ela esconde o rosto nas mãos e continua a chorar. Eu sento-me ao lado dela para a abraçar, mas ela foge do meu toque com medo escrito no seu rosto. Ela não estava habituada a sentimentos de afecto nos últimos 2 anos, como é que ela queria que nós tivéssemos relações sexual? Provavelmente ela é virgem.

"Aria, eu prefiro morrer a fazer isto."

"O quê?" ela parece chocada.

"Eu prefiro respeitar-te."

Ela parece muito perturbada com o que eu lhe disse. "Não podes estar a falar a sério… O que vamos fazer não é nada comparado com o que eles me fizeram." Mais lágrimas saem dos lindos olhos dela. "Eles violaram-me. Foi o pior de tudo o que já me fizeram aqui, doeu tanto."

Eu não tinha palavras. "Desculpa Aria, eu não te posso fazer isso."

"Se não fores tu, pode ser alguém muito pior. Por favor Ezra, não me deixes."

Ela tinha razão, eu posso ser gentil com ela.

"Eu só vou fazer isso se for o que tu quiseres." Eu sorrio para ela. "Na verdade, eu só te posso tirar daqui se estiver vivo."

"Obrigado Ezra." Ela abraça-me.

"Obrigado pelo quê?" pergunto-lhe.

"És a única pessoa que me prometeu tirar daqui e por me respeitares." Ela diz com a cabeça encostada do meu peito. _Será que a devo abraçar de volta? Que se lixe…_

Os meus braços dão a volta à sua fina cintura e só então eu noto o quão magra ela é.

"Há quanto tempo não comes?"

"Antes de vir para aqui deram-me soro, mas ele disse que eu tinha de me habituar a comer outra vez." Diz ela. "Eu acho que eles vão transferir o comer por aquela abertura." Ela aponta para a pequena abertura que está no fundo da porta.

Nesse momento a abertura da porta abre e entra um tabuleiro com duas taças de cereais. "Muito bem, vejo que estão a fazer progressos. Isto é o pequeno-almoço, daqui a 3 horas vem o almoço." O homem diz espreitando por uma abertura para os olhos e vai embora.

* * *

 **Eu não sei se me vou sair bem em escrever uma história com esta classificação, mas estou a fazer um esforço. Não estou a pensar fazer esta história muito longa... Espero que gostem. **Actualizo** **amanhã. ;)****

 **Sobre a série... A SÉRIO? 7x10 foi um desastre para os fãs de Ezria. Spencer e Toby beijaram-se, Hanna e Caleb** **beijaram-se e Emily e Alison** **beijaram-se! E EZRA BEIJOU A RAPARIGA ERRADA...**

 **Eu vou chorar até Abril... :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

PV Aria

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo vi a lua e as estrelas por uma pequena janela, mas era melhor do que nada. Este foi o primeiro dia que passei com o Ezra, ele era um rapaz muito doce e carinhoso. O Ezra para mim significava liberdade mesmo que não saísse deste quarto. Quando ele fala é como se eu não estivesse aqui fechada, mas sim lá fora.

Olho para ele tendo apenas a luz da lua a definir os contornos do seu rosto, ele era bonito. Cabelo encaracolado, olhos azuis, um sorriso brilhante e muito inteligente. É um desperdício um rapaz como ele acabar aqui fechado. Ele começa a rir.

"Ezra?" Eu sussurro.

Ele não responde. _Ele ri enquanto dorme? Que adorável!_

Talvez esteja na altura de dormir também, deito-me no meu lado da cama e espero para adormecer.

PV Ezra

Acordo com o som do tabuleiro a arrastar por baixo da porta e então percebo que Aria estava encostada a mim enquanto dorme. Ela parece um anjo, mas a magreza dela preocupa-me.

"Aria?" Eu chamo-a baixinho para a acordar.

Ela abre levemente os olhos. Então ela percebe como ela está perto de mim e afasta-se.

"Está tudo bem, podes dormir perto de mim."

"Eu devo ter-me movido durante a noite e não dei conta." Diz ela.

"O pequeno-almoço está à nossa espera." Levanto-me para ir buscar o tabuleiro para a cama.

Ela agarra na taça de cereais e come com avidez. Eu como meia dúzia de colheradas e ofereço-lhe a minha taça também.

"Não Ezra."

"Eu não tenho mais fome podes comer." Eu insisto.

"Eu estou bem Ezra, eu não preciso de mais." Ela diz.

"Eu insisto, tens de comer mais Aria." Ela acaba por aceitar a minha oferta.

"Dormiste bem?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Dormi, quando não estavas a rir." Diz ela. "Por um momento pensei que estavas a ter um ataque enquanto dormias, depois achei fofo e no final estava a ficar irritante. Tive vontade de te chutar da cama."

"Desculpa, devia ter-te dito." Coço a parte de traz do pescoço.

"Não faz mal pelo menos estás feliz enquanto dormes." Ela sorri para mim.

"Aria… apesar de tudo também quero que sejas feliz."

"Estou feliz." Diz ela. "Tenho-te a ti agora. Depois de tanto tempo eu só queria um pouco de companhia." Ela diz com alguma vergonha.

Eu dou-lhe a mão e olho-a nos olhos, ela parece cansada. "Queres dormir mais um pouco?"

Ela acena que sim. Então eu puxo-a para mim, deitamo-nos e ela adormece alguns minutos depois com a cabeça encostada ao meu peito e os braços em volta da sua cintura.

PV Aria

"Olá."

"Olá." Diz Ezra.

"Já é muito tarde?" pergunto olhando para a janela.

"Não, mas já trouxeram o almoço."

"Já?"

"Sim, tens fome?"

"Nem por isso, mas é melhor comer de qualquer maneira." Na verdade estava faminta, mas não podia dizer ao Ezra senão ele ia dividir a parte dele comigo outra vez e ele também tem de se alimentar. Comemos cada um a sua refeição.

A porta abre e o cientista que me deixou aqui ontem entra com uma arma na mão. "Tens de vir comigo." Diz ele referindo-se a mim.

Eu levanto-me calmamente para o seguir. O Ezra agarra a minha mão firmemente para não me deixar sair. "Onde é que ela vai?" Ele pergunta ao homem.

"Não tens nada a ver com isso rapaz é melhor não te meteres nisto senão vamos ter de te castigar." Diz o cientista.

"Está tudo bem Ezra, eu já volto." Digo para ele me deixar ir. Ele só me conhecia há 2 dia, mas já era super protector em relação a mim. Ele certificava-se várias vezes se eu estava bem e fazia tudo para me sentir confortável em torno dele.

Ele deixa-me ir contra vontade e sigo o cientista até um gabinete e sento-me na cadeira como ele disse para eu fazer.

Depois fez-me várias perguntas sobre a comida, sobre o meu tempo de sono e se já tinha tido relações com Ezra ou não. Depois auscultou-me, pesou-me e deu-me alguns comprimidos que ele dizia ser vitaminas para me ajudar a adaptar melhor. Tomei sem protestar. No final levou-me novamente para o quarto.

Entrei no quarto e o homem fechou imediatamente a porta. Nesse momento o Ezra corre até mim olhando-me de alto a baixo.

"O que fizeram? Estás bem?" Ele abraça-me.

"Sim Ezra, foi só para ver se eu estava bem." Eu sorrio para ele.

"E está tudo bem?"

"Acho que sim." Respondo.

"Ainda bem."

"Ezra? Porque te preocupas tanto comigo?"

"Se tu não estás aqui eu não tenho mais ninguém, eu estou realmente a gostar de te conhecer Aria. Mesmo que seja nestas circunstâncias."

"Eu também gosto de ti Ezra. Obrigada por seres tão bom para mim." Eu sorrio para ele mais uma vez.

* * *

 **No dia seguinte**

PV Ezra

A Aria parecia muito mais enérgica e divertida do que os dias anteriores. Felizmente perceberam que ela não estava bem e trouxeram mais comida esta manhã.

Enquanto ela estava no banho eu estava deitado na cama a olhar para o tecto. Ao fim de poucos minutos oiço Aria cantar. _Ela canta bem_. Nesse momento passa um saco pela abertura da porta, lá dentro tinha algumas roupas novas.

Bato na porta da casa de banho. "O que se passa Ezra?" Ela pergunta.

"Mandaram roupas novas, eu pensei que as podias querer."

"Podes entrar, Ezra."

Eu abro a porta com cuidado ficando espantado com a nuvem de vapor que está no ar. Quando olho melhor lá está ela completamente nua por baixo do chuveiro.

"Aria… eu não queria…" Digo atrapalhado.

Ela sorri. "Está tudo bem Ezra, podes deixar as roupas aí na bancada."

"Claro…" Deixo as roupas onde ela me disse e saí o mais rapidamente possível. Eu não devia pensar nela dessa maneira, pelo menos não agora. Apesar de tudo o corpo dela é fantástico, ela é absolutamente linda.

Alguns minutos depois ela sai vestindo o novo vestido e com um sorriso no rosto. "É a tua vez." Diz ela.

Eu entro na casa de banho sem dizer nada. _Tenho de limpar a minha mente._

* * *

 **Espero que gostem! Deixem-me saber as vossas opiniões! Bjs ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

PV Aria

Sento-me na cama à espera de Ezra, ele sai pouco tempo depois sentando-se ao meu lado secando o cabelo com a toalha. Eu ri quando ele tirou a toalha da cabeça.

"O que foi?" Ele pergunta.

"O teu cabelo…" Eu continuo a rir a minha mão viaja directamente para o seu cabelo tentando pentear os caracóis da sua testa. Sem notar que com isto já estava mais perto dele do que era normal.

"Aria…" Eu olho para ele e só assim percebo que estava muito perto dele. Os olhos azuis dele eram penetrantes e eu estava sem reacção. Congelei com uma mão no ombro dele e outra ainda no cabelo molhado sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Só então me afastei não querendo invadir o seu espaço pessoal.

"Desculpa." Digo depois de me afastar.

Ele dá-me a mão e entrelaça os dedos nos meus o que me leva a olhar novamente para os seus olhos azuis lindos. "Não quero ouvir-te a dizer desculpa outra vez." Diz ele antes de avança um pouco mais até mim.

Os nossos lábios estavam a apenas alguns milímetros de distância, conseguia sentir o seu hálito quente contra a minha pele o que me causava arrepios na espinha. Escusado seria dizer que nunca tinha sentido isto antes, mas foi uma sensação tão boa e reconfortante que eu avancei os poucos milímetros que nos separavam até aos lábios dele. O coração no meu peito batia tão forte que acho que era capaz de o ouvir. O nervosismo tomou conta de mim nesse momento "eu sou totalmente inexperiente", eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém. Afasto-me dele novamente olhando-o nos olhos. "Eu não sei o que fazer." Digo com alguma vergonha.

O olhar de Ezra é o mais doce que eu alguma vez vi. "Não te preocupes Aria, eu vou ajudar não tens de ter vergonha. Eu vou fazer apenas aquilo que tu quiseres." Ele diz-me docemente.

"Obrigada por compreenderes Ezra, é muito importante para mim." Eu aperto um pouco mais os dedos dele com os meus. Ele abraça-me passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo ainda molhado, era muito reconfortante e era onde eu queria estar para sempre.

PV Ezra

Ela adormece nos meus braços mais uma vez. Já passaram 3 dias desde que a conheci e acho que já a conheço melhor do que me conheço a mim mesmo. A cada dia que passa ela parece mais enérgica, mais feliz e acho que o peso dela também aumentou apesar de a achar ainda bastante magra. O beijo não saía da minha mente, mas eu preferi não dizer nada.

O almoço estaria aqui em breve e o melhor era acordá-la, hoje nós teríamos de começar a "procriar". Começo a escovar o cabelo dela suavemente com a mão e sussurrando baixinho para ela acordar. Ela acorda e sorri para mim.

"Olá." Digo eu.

"Olá." Diz ela levantando-se.

"A menina dorminhoca dormiu bem?" Eu pergunto em provocação.

"Dormi muito bem obrigada." Ela diz tentando parecer superior ao meu comentário infantil.

Eu puxo-a outra vez até mim, prendendo-a para lhe fazer cócegas. Ela ri alto implorando para eu parar. Eu sedo ao seu pedido e ela continua a ofegar contra o meu pescoço.

"Nunca mais faças isso." Ela olha-me nos olhos.

"Não posso prometer nada. Tu és linda a rir." Ela cora um pouco com o meu comentário.

Nesse momento entra o tabuleiro com a comida.

Nós conversamos durante toda a tarde, ela estava cada vez mais próxima de mim. A mão dela penteava os meus caracóis calmamente. "Eu gosto disso." Eu admito e ela sorri para mim.

"Oh que romântico…" diz uma voz através da porta. O tabuleiro com o lanche passa pela portinha. "Não se esqueçam o tempo ainda está a contar, têm só mais algumas horas." Diz a pessoa e vai embora.

Continuamos em silêncio até acabarmos de comer.

"Ele tem razão." Ela diz quebrando o silêncio. "Só temos mais algumas horas."

"Aria, não te tens de te preocupar com isso." Digo-lhe.

"Claro que tenho Ezra, eu não posso deixar que nada te aconteça."

"Eu vou-te proteger aconteça o que acontecer Aria… Eu sei que não estás preparada." Digo-lhe.

"Eu estou preparada, eu juro!" diz ela um pouco exaltada.

"Aria, eu não consigo fazer sexo contigo só por obrigação." Eu tento dizer-lhe calmamente, mas sei que falei alto de mais.

Uma lágrima escorre-lhe pela bochecha e o meu coração parte um pouco. _Porque dói tanto vê-la assim?_

"Mas…" ela começa a falar, mas eu interrompo-a.

"Sei como custa estares aqui fechada por tanto tempo, mas eu não quero que sofras."

"Ezra, eu gosto de ti!" ela diz isto ao olhar-me nos olhos e eu sei que ela não está a mentir apenas para me convencer.

"Eu também." Eu devolvo o olhar. Ela ri. "O que tem graça?"

"Eu tinha medo de te dizer isso esta manhã." Ela diz.

"Eu tenho pensado nisso o tempo todo." Eu confesso.

"E agora?" ela pergunta.

"Eu não sei."

PV Aria

Eu aproximo-me mais dele. "Acho que não devíamos ter medo do que sentimos." Digo-lhe.

Ele aproximasse mais de mim. "Eu não tenho medo de te amar, Aria."

Os nossos lábios voltam a tocar-se pela segunda vez hoje, mas desta vez foi diferente eu sabia o que fazer. As mãos voltaram para o seu cabelo despenteado e as mãos dele estavam na minha cintura. O nosso beijo parou, mas as nossas testas ainda estavam coladas uma à outra enquanto sorriamos um para o outro.

"Acho que este é o melhor dia da minha vida nestes últimos 2 anos." Digo-lhe.

Ele beija-me a testa com todo o afecto que tem por mim e eu derreto por completo.

PV Ezra

"Isto não quer dizer que temos de fazer o que quer que seja." Eu digo-lhe.

"Tu disseste que ias fazer tudo o que eu quiser e isto é o que eu quero, Ezra." Ela diz calmamente entrelaçando os dedos nos meus.

Eu concordo com ela. Já que tínhamos de fazer isto, eu não queria que ela senti-se qualquer dor. Eu podia parar se ela não quisesse mais. Começamos a beijar-nos com mais intensidade do que anteriormente, as minhas mãos percorriam todo o corpo dela. Eu ainda me lembrava de cada pormenor do corpo dela só de a ter visto por alguns segundos enquanto ela tomava banho. As mãos nervosas de Aria vêm até ao meu cinto para o desfazer, mas eu impeço-a.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim, Ezra!" Ela tira o próprio vestido, eu tiro a minha camisola e as calças. Estávamos os dois em apenas roupa interior. Os nossos lábios encontram-se mais uma vez com mais desejo.

Aria estava agora por baixo de mim com algum do meu peso sobre ela. Ela parecia frágil, delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo pronta para o que estava para vir. Ela afasta-se um pouco da cama para eu lhe tirar o soutien e chupo delicadamente o mamilo dela. Ela geme baixinho ao meu toque. _Ela está a gostar…_ Passo para o outro seio e ela passa a mão pelos meus caracóis incentivando-me a continuar. "Por favor, Ezra…" Eu beijo-lhe a boca antes que ela pudesse acabar a frase. A minha mão desliza por baixo das cuecas que ela esta a vestir. _Ela estava tão molhada…_ Ela geme enquanto os meus dedos exploram o sitio onde ela mais me queria sentir.

"Oh Meu Deus!" Ela deixa escapar quando eu deslizo um dedo dentro dela. _Tão quente e húmida…_

"Queres que eu pare?" Pergunto-me.

"Não… Por favor, continua. Sinto-me tão bem!"

Eu sorrio para o comentário dela. Deslizo mais um dedo dentro dela começando lentos movimentos de vai-e-vem.

"Mais rápido…" Diz ela sem fôlego.

Eu faço-lhe a vontade e em poucos segundos ela atinge o orgasmo.

* * *

 **Espero que gostem! Deixem-me saber as vossas opiniões! Bjs ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

PV Aria

"Sentes alguma dor?" Ezra pergunta-me ainda tendo algum peso dele em cima de mim.

"Não… Eu estou bem. Por favor continua." A minha respiração era difícil. Ele livra-se das minhas cuecas e dos boxers dele.

Agora podia ver o pénis erecto dele, era maior do que qual um dos cientistas que me violou. Eu começo a ficar ainda mais nervosa…

Ele percebe o meu desconforto. "Tens a certeza?" Ele pergunta-me suavemente. "Podemos parar agora."

Ou fazemos isto ou ele _morre_. "Não, continua." Eu entrelaço os meus dedos no dele.

Ele posiciona-se novamente entre as minhas pernas. Podia sentir o pénis dele na entrada da minha vagina. Ele empurra devagar para dentro de mim. Eu gemo. _Ele era grande de mais para mim…_ "Estás bem?" Pergunta-me.

"Sim, só vai devagar."

Ele começa a movimentar-se devagar dentro de mim. _Estava a ficar cada vez melhor…_ Então ele beija-me profundamente. Eu arranho as costas dele e então ele aumenta um pouco a velocidade. "Ezra…" Eu gemo o nome dele.

"Vamos fazer isto juntos." Diz ele antes de começar a massajar o meu clitóris e aumenta ainda mais a velocidade dele. Nós estávamos cada vez mais perto. _Muito perto…_

"Aria!" Ele ejacula dentro de mim e logo a seguir eu chego também ao meu orgasmo. "Ezra!"

Eu nunca tinha sentido nada assim… Foi incrível! Com os cientistas eu só senti dor, sem prazer… Ezra foi especial, ele preocupou-se comigo! Ele queria que eu sentisse tanto prazer como ele.

Ele deita-se ao meu lado e abraçamo-nos. "Foi incrível." Digo-lhe.

"Tu és incrível." Ele beija-me a testa e então eu adormeço nos braços dele.

 **Algumas horas depois**

"Vem comigo." Um dos cientistas acorda-me abruptamente. Ezra estava a dormir. "Já." Diz ele outra vez. Eu pego no meu vestido que estava no chão para o vestir. "Não tens de o vestir… Vamos fazer alguns testes não vais precisar dele." Ele diz de uma forma rude. Eu levanto-me e sigo-o.

Ele empurra-me para uma cadeira prende-me as mãos e os pés. "O que vão fazer?" Ele liga a máquina de choque, a dor era insuportável.

"Se eu ouvir a tua voz outra vez sem te fazer uma pergunta o próximo vai ser pior." Ele diz a rir. Este lugar era desumano, eu não podia falar senão era torturada.

PV Ezra

Eu abro os olhos e reparo que Aria não estava no quarto nem na casa de banho. As roupas dela também estão aqui o que quer dizer que a devem ter levado enquanto dormia. Eu estava preocupado, podiam fazer-lhe mal. Eu era tão inútil neste momento… _Não podia fazer nada para a ajudar._ Sentei-me novamente… _Não podia fazer mais nada do que esperar._

 **(Mais tarde)**

Entra uma bandeja com o almoço… Eu não tinha fome. Eu queria Aria aqui comigo.

 _Ficar sem comer não vai trazer Aria de volta._ Diz a voz na minha cabeça. Eu tenho de comer alguma coisa.

Alguns minutos depois Aria é empurrada para dentro do quarto e cai no chão. Eu corro até ela. "Aria?" Ela parecia um caos, o corpo dela tinha alguns hematomas que não estavam lá a noite passada e marcas de cordas nos pulsos. "Aria, fala comigo…" Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos. _Ela esteve a chorar._

Ela levanta-se e pega as roupas dela. "Eu estou bem, Ezra. Por favor, deixa-me sozinha." É a única coisa que ela diz antes de fecha a porta da casa de banho e ficar lá por horas.

O resto do dia foi passando como tantos outros, mas a Aria estava diferente. Parecia muito apática deitada na cama respondendo às minhas perguntas com simples "sim" e "não".

"Eu adoro-te Aria e custa-me ver-te assim tão calada, esta não é a rapariga que tem estado estes últimos dias aqui comigo. Por favor diz-me o que se passa."

Ela olha para mim com um olhar triste. "Eu só não te quero perder."

"Não me vais perder Aria eu prometo." Eu digo com esperança de a animar.

"Como sabes isso?"

"O que queres dizes Aria?"

"Esta manhã quando me levaram eu ouvi uma conversa… Quando eles tiverem o que querem tu não podes ficar mais." Ela choraminga.

"Aria…" eu não sei o que lhe dizer para a confortar. "Eu vou conseguir nos tirar daqui antes que isso aconteça."

"Eu adorava que isso fosse verdade." Ela diz sonhadora.

"Estás bem? "E o que aconteceu?"

"Deram-me uma série de injecções."

"Para quê?"

"Não faço ideia, Ezra." Diz sem emoção e abraça-me.

"Porque tens marcas no teu corpo?"

"Eu… Eles torturaram-me por algum tempo."

"Ainda dói?"

"Sim."

 **(2 dias depois)**

Aria continuava retraída no seu mundo, falava pouco, às vezes não comia e duvido que durma bem à noite. Eu só queria que ela falasse comigo, eu queria ajudá-la.

"Estás bem?" Pergunto-lhe enquanto esfrego as costas dela.

"Podes parar de me perguntar isso?" Ela pergunta de volta.

"Aria… Eu só quero que saibas que não estás sozinha."

"Obrigada, mas por favor deixa-me sozinha." Ela vai novamente para a casa de banho, mas desta vez eu impeço-a. "Ezra… Deixa-me." Diz ela.

"Não!" Digo e ela olha para mim. "Eu juro que se pudéssemos trocar de posições eu iria… Para te fazer sentir melhor. Não me afastes eu só quero ajudar." Eu abraço-a, mas ela não o faz. "És tão teimosa." Eu afasto-me o suficiente para conseguir ver os olhos dela. "Eu amo-te Aria." Beijo a testa dela com ternura e abraço-a novamente. Alguns segundos depois ela abraça-me.

"Não querias dizer aquilo, pois não?" Ela estava a referir-se ao _Eu amo-te_.

"Eu queria, é a verdade." Digo. Ela não parece creditar. Eu posso provar o que sinto mais tarde.

Então entra um saco pela porta, agarro nele e vejo o conteúdo. Cartas para jogar e dois livros.

 **Depois do que pareceu horas de jogo.**

Ela parecia muito mais feliz e descontraída.

"Ganhei outra vez." Diz ela com felicidade. "Eu acho que tu és mesmo mau a jogar."

"Desculpa, mas estar aqui fechado afecta a minha sorte."

"Isso é uma desculpa, agora quero o meu prémio." Diz ela presunçosamente.

"O que poderia ser o prémio?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Hum, não faço ideia." Diz ela olhando em volta. "Lê para mim." Ela diz levantando-se e pegando no livro para mo dar.

Ela deita-se pousando a cabeça no meu colo. "Começa." Diz ela.

Eu leio os dois primeiros capítulos e paro, ela continua a olhar para mim. "Tenho de beber água." Digo. Ela levanta a cabeça para eu sair. Quando volto ela ocupava a minha posição com o livro na mão, ela olha para mim e faz um gesto para eu ocupar a antiga posição dela. Os papeis inverteram-se, a voz melodiosa de Aria ecoava no quarto enquanto ela lia, os olhos delas moviam-se ao longo das páginas e pontualmente olhava para mim. Ela leu mais dois capítulos antes de parar e pousar o livro.

Ela começa a passar as mãos pelo meu cabelo massajando o meu couro cabeludo. Eu estava a adorar e fechei os olhos para sentir ainda mais intensamente a mão dela. Então quando eu menos podia esperar, os lábios dela estavam sobre os meus. Ela abasta-se penas alguns centímetros e olhamo-nos nos olhos. "Desculpa, por estar ausente nos últimos dias." Diz ela com um pequeno sorriso. "Tenho saudades tuas."

A nossa posição mudou rapidamente, agora eu estava sobre ela enquanto nos beijamos intensamente. "Lembra-te que agora não estás sozinha." Digo-lhe entre beijos e ela prende-me ainda mais nos seus beijos. Ela começa a desfazer o botão das minhas calças. "Tens a certeza?" Eu olho-a nos olhos.

"Eu também te amo Ezra, por favor é o que mais quero! Faz-me esquecer que estamos aqui fechados outra vez."

"Eu vou!" Beijo-a novamente. "Vou certificar-me que no final vais pedir mais." Beijo-lhe o pescoço e ela geme. _Isto é um bom começo._

* * *

 **Pobre Aria já sofreu tanto na vida... As coisas estão a aquecer entre ela e o Ezra. Espero que estejam a gostar. Deixem-me saber as vossas opiniões! Bjs ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

PV Aria

Acordo de manhã e os braços protectores de Ezra estão em torno da minha cintura. Eu sorrio para mim mesma ao lembrar-me de grande parte da tarde e noite que tive com o Ezra ontem. Ezra beijou cada parte do meu corpo, só de pensar nisso já sinto o desejo de o ter outra vez. _Eu quero mais… Eu quero sentir prazer outra vez._ Mordo o lábio. Ezra ainda estava a dormir e não havia necessidade de o acordar. Eu levo uma mão até ao meu sexo e começo a massajar levemente o meu clitóris sensível. Eu nunca tinha feito isto, mas sinto-me bem. Mordo novamente o lábio inferior.

Ezra move-se atrás de mim, apertando-me mais um pouco enquanto dorme. _Era embaraçoso se ele visse o que estou a fazer neste momento._ Eu continuo a massajar a zona sensível. Ezra conseguia fazer-me sentir muito melhor, mas por agora tinha de servir. A minha respiração fica mais pesada. Então Ezra começa a morder e a chupar a parte de trás do meu pescoço. _Ele acordou…_ Eu paro imediatamente de mover a mão. _Isto é tão embaraçoso._ Ele morde levemente a minha orelha. "Não tens de parar." Sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido.

"Ezra…" Eu gemo quando ele morde a carne tenra do meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir o seu pénis duro contra a minha coxa.

"Não tens de ter vergonha, amor." Ele pega na minha mão e incentiva-me a continuar.

"Eu queria que fosses tu… AH!" Ele aperta o meu mamilo sensível, torturando-me.

Eu tiro a mão do meio das pernas e deixo Ezra acabar o que eu comecei. Eu não consigo parar de gemer enquanto Ezra me toca.

"Gostas, não é?" Ele provoca-me.

"Sim…" Ele continua a provocar-me beijando a minha pele exposta. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. "Oh… Ezra! Estou quase lá…" Ele fricciona ainda mais rápido.

"Vem para mim, baby!" Ele diz com voz rouca ao meu ouvido.

Quando atinjo o orgasmo grito o nome dele, fecho os olhos e tento controlar a minha respiração. "Foi incrível!"

"Tu és incrível, eu não consigo parar de te querer." Ele continua a pressionar a erecção dele na minha coxa.

Eu viro-me para ele e beijo-o intensamente. Consigo que ele se deite e então eu estou sentada em cima dele. "O que vais fazer?" Pergunta ele sorrindo.

"Isto!" Eu moo o meu sexo molhado no dele. "Aria…" Ele geme.

"Eu preciso da tua ajuda, eu quero ficar em cima desta vez." Eu continuo a moer.

"Certo." Ele senta-se e olha-me nos olhos.

Ele posiciona-me de maneira a que o pénis dele fiquei na entrada na minha vagina. Então eu começo a sentar-me lentamente sobre ele. Gememos os dois quando ele está totalmente dentro de mim.

PV Ezra

Ter Aria em cima era um dos meus sonhos, mas eu não lhe queria dizer para não a forçar. Fiquei surpreso quando ela se sentou em cima de mim e exigiu o topo. Como é óbvio ajudei-a e incentivei-a a continuar. Então ela começou a sentar-se lentamente sobre mim, era óptimo. Assim que estou completamente dentro dela não consigo deixar de não gemer com a sensação.

Ela levanta-se lenta-me e volta a sentar-se, ela começa e ir mais rápido. "Continua, baby!" Eu incentivo-a. Ela consegue um ritmo incrível saltando no meu colo. As minhas mãos percorrem as suas costas e as coxas dela, não conseguia parar de lhe tocar. Eu chupo os mamilos dela fazendo-a gemer. Então ela empurra-me para baixo até que estou deitado. Ela beija o meu peito e pescoço, mas nunca pára o movimento da anca. "Isso é maravilhoso, baby!" Deixando-a saber que estava a gostar. Então ela começa a chupar a base do meu pescoço, ela queria deixar um chupão. Ela queria deixar a sua própria marca. Então uma das minhas mãos ainda está na coxa dela a outra viaja rapidamente até à sua nuca. "Estou quase lá, baby!" Então ela levanta o tronco e começa a mover-se ainda mais rápido. _Eu não podia aguentar muito mais tempo…_ Eu ejaculo gritando o nome dela. Ela salta mais duas vezes tendo o seu próprio orgasmo. Ela volta a deitar-se ao meu lado enquanto me olha nos olhos. "Isto foi… Eu não tenho palavras…" Eu digo-lhe e ela sorri antes de me beijar.

"Eu tenho de tomar um banho depois disto." Ela começa a levantar-se. "Vens comigo?" Ela pergunta.

"Claro." Eu dou-lhe a mão e entramos no chuveiro.

Namoramos mais um pouco no chuveiro. Eu estava realmente a gostar desta Aria mais desinibida e dominadora, mesmo com falta de experiência ela era perfeita.

 **(Alguns dias depois)**

"Estou a sofrer de tédio, acho que estar aqui é pior que o laboratório."

"Aria não digas isso nem a brincar…"

"Desculpa. Eu adoro estar aqui contigo, mas estou a ficar cansada de não fazer nada."

Eu começo a fazer-lhe cócegas. "Não fazer nada? Não te lembras o que fizemos esta manhã?"

"Desculpa… Por favor pára." Diz ela enquanto ri.

Eu paro e olho para ela. Trocamos um olhar intenso. "Eu amo-te." Diz ela.

"Já me disseste isso pelo menos 1 milhão de vezes nas últimas horas, mas eu nunca me canso de ouvir." Beijo-a. "Eu também te amo." Digo. "Devíamos dormir certo?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Talvez." Diz ela.

Levanto-me e puxo o cobertor para me cobrir. "Vens?" Pergunto-lhe.

Ela deita-se mesmo ao meu lado com a cabeça no meu ombro e adormecemos assim.

 **(tarde do dia seguinte)**

PV Aria

Ezra e eu estávamos entrelaçados na cama enquanto falamos baixinho para ninguém ouvir.

"A única maneira de conseguir sair daqui é enquanto estive aqui alguém para te vir buscar." Diz ele.

"Eles vêm armados… é muito arriscado."

"Temos de arranjar uma maneira."

Então a porta abre e ao fim de tantos dias eles voltam a chamar-me para fazerem mais testes. Ele leva-me até outra sala no final do corredor, lá dentro estava uma mulher. Provavelmente doutora. Ela pede-me para sentar na cadeira à frente dela e eu faço o que ela manda.

"Podes chamar-me Drª White, eu vou acompanhar toda a tua gravidez. Eu sei que a tua condição é limitada… Eu vou tentar ajudar de qualquer forma. Tenho de te fazer algumas perguntas, mas não quero que tenhas medo de perguntar o que for se tiveres dúvidas."

"Eu não sei se estou grávida, o meu período é muito irregular." Digo-lhe.

"Vamos descobrir isso em breve" Ela diz com um sorriso gentil. Ela começa a fazer-me algumas perguntas pessoais.

"Eu acho que já tenho informação suficiente, Aria. Eu vou ser a única que vai ter acesso a estas informações, aos outros apenas interessa os resultados da gravidez. Vamos saber se estás grávida?"

"Sim."

Ela dá-me dois testes de gravidez de farmácia e indica-me a casa de banho. Alguns segundos depois saio e ela coloca o temporizador. Estes podiam ser os minutos mais longos da minha vida.

"Não tens de ter medo Aria, eu vou-te ajudar. A gravidez pode ser difícil, principalmente quando se é tão jovem." Diz ela. "Estas não são as melhores condições, mas quero que aproveites a tua gravidez ao máximo. Pensa no bebé e todo o amor que lhe podes dar."

"Eu tenho medo do que as pessoas podem fazer ao meu bebé depois de nascer e ao Ezra."

"Eu sei que é difícil estar aqui, mas tu és uma rapariga forte."

O temporizador toca, ela olha para os testes. "Parabéns Aria! Vais ser mãe."

Eu olho para a minha barriga e cobro-a com a mão, o meu bebé e de Ezra estava a crescer dentro de mim neste momento. Eu não tinha palavras.

"Eu vou precisar de uma amostra do teu sangue e urina, para ver se está tudo bem contigo e depois podes ir." Diz ela.

Depois de ter as amostras. "Daqui a 12 semanas vamos ver o teu bebé. Boa sorte!" Ela despede-se de mim. E o homem que estava à porta da sala volta a levar-me para o quarto.

Ele empurra-me para dentro do quarto e fecha a porta.

"Ezra…" Ele vem até mim e abraça-me.

"Está tudo bem? Fizeram alguma coisa?" Ele pergunta preocupado.

"Não. Eu estou bem. Eu… Eu estou grávida." Eu digo-lhe entre lágrimas.

Ezra olha para mim em choque. "Está tudo bem, Aria. Eu vou proteger-te e o bebé também."

"Eu tenho medo Ezra… Eu não estou preparada para ser mãe… Eu nem sei se vou poder ver o bebé quando nascer. E o que vai acontecer contigo?" Eu choro ainda mais.

"Nós vamos conseguir sair daqui antes disso."

"Tu sabes que isso não é verdade…"

"Aria acredita em mim."

* * *

 **Mais uma cena romântica e provavelmente a última... Esta história está a ser realmente rápida! Eu estou a escrever todos os dias, porque quando começar a faculdade outra vez vou ter menos tempo. Deixem-me saber as vossas opiniões! Bjs ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(12 semanas depois)**

PV Ezra

Aria parecia feliz com a gravidez, ela passava horas a massajar a pequena protuberância no seu abdómen. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ia ser pai de um pequeno bebé. Nunca esteve nos meus planos ter filhos até agora, eu queria Aria na minha vida e este bebé foi apenas um bónus. Eu amo os dois!

A porta abre. "Vocês os dois têm de vir comigo."

Eu nunca tinha saído da sala antes. Dou a mão a Aria e continuamos pelo corredor… Tinha de haver uma saída… Eu olho em volta e vejo um sinal de saída de emergência! Bingo! Aquela vai ser a nossa saída.

O homem manda-nos entrar numa outra sala. Parecia um consultório médico. Uma mulher de média idade entra na sala. "Como estão?" Ela pergunta.

"Estamos bem." Diz Aria.

"Óptimo e alguns enjoos?"

"Sim, principalmente de manhã."

"Isso é perfeitamente normal." Ela sorri para Aria. Ela olha para mim. "Ezra, a Aria falou muito de ti a última vez que esteve aqui. Achei que também irias querer ver o vosso bebé."

"Sim, eu quero saber se está tudo bem." Digo-lhe.

"Muito bem, então vamos ver o bebé." Diz ela.

Aria deita-se numa marquesa e levanta a camisola que tinha vestida. Eu sento-me ao lado dela e dou-lhe a mão, ela olha para mim e sorri. A mulher espalha um gel no abdómen dela. E então podemos ver o nosso bebé na máquina de ultra-sons enquanto a médica continua a inspeccionar a imagem.

Eu não podia acreditar, ali à frente dos nossos olhos era um bebé que eu e Aria tínhamos feito com todo o amor possível. Aria já estava a chorar e não faltaria muito para também eu começar.

"Está tudo bem com o bebé. Vamos ouvir os batimentos cardíacos." Então podíamos ouvir os batimentos rápidos do bebé. "Vocês querem saber o sexo?" Ela pergunta.

"Podemos saber?" Eu pergunto antes de Aria.

Ela ri. "Calma pai impaciente. Ainda não tenho 100% a certeza, mas posso dizer que é uma menina."

"Uma menina?" Pergunta Aria.

"Na 20ª semana vamos ver melhor e ter mais certeza." Diz ela para Aria.

Ela desliga a máquina e oferece alguns toalhetes para Aria limpar o gel. O homem leva-nos novamente para o quarto.

"Eu não posso acreditar que vou ter uma menina." Ela suspira quando se deita na cama novamente. "Estás feliz?" Ela dá-me um lindo sorriso.

"Eu estou tão feliz Aria. Eu não tenho palavras… Tu sabes que eu adoro a nossa pequena princesa." Eu beijo a barriga de Aria. "E também te amo!" Beijo-a nos lábios.

 **(2 semana depois)**

PV Aria

"Tens de vir comigo." Diz um cientista a entrar no quarto.

"O que vão fazer?" Ezra pergunta.

"Eu já te disse várias vezes para calares a boca."

Eu levanto-me e vou com ele. "Eu já volto Ezra."

Ele leva-me para uma sala onde estava outro cientista. "Deita-te." Então ele puxa as minhas cuecas.

"O que vão fazer?" Pergunto com medo, o outro prende-me as mãos.

"Sempre quis fuder uma grávida."

"Não! Pára!" Eu grito tento me libertar.

"Podes gritar, ninguém te pode ouvir."

 _Isto não podia estar a acontecer…_

PV Ezra

Já é quase noite e a Aria ainda não está aqui. O que estão a fazer que demora tanto tempo? Eu só espero que ela e a bebé estejam bem.

Ela entra naquele momento a chorar. Eu vou rapidamente até ela e abraço-a, ela tremia enquanto chora contra o meu peito. "Aria? O que se passou?" A minha pergunta fez com que chora-se ainda mais. "Shhh…" Eu beijo-lhe a testa e tiro os cabelos do seu rosto.

Sento-me na cama e puxo-a para se sentar no meu colo. "Está tudo bem com a bebé?"

Ela concorda com a cabeça.

"O que fizeram contigo?"

Ela esconde a cabeça no meu pescoço. "Eles…" Ela não consegue acabar sem começar a chorar novamente.

"Está tudo bem agora, baby!" Eu esfrego-lhe as costas para a acalmar. "Queres dormir um pouco?" Ela concorda e deitamo-nos os dois.

 _O que será que fizeram com ela?_

 **(Manhã seguinte)**

Aria não estava ao meu lado na cama, mas eu podia ouvir a água do chuveiro. Levanto-me e vou até lá, eu podia observa-la o dia todo. Aria tinha ganhado peso e curvas devido à gravidez, ela estava cada dia mais bonita. Ela repara em mim. "Ezra… Pensava que estavas a dormir." Diz ela passando a mão na sua barriga.

"Eu senti falta da minha namorada e vim vê-la." Digo-lhe. Começo a tirar a roupa para me juntar a ela.

"Quero ficar sozinha."

"Claro! Está tudo bem contigo?"

"Sim… Podemos falar mais tarde?"

"Quando quiseres." Eu saio da casa de banho e volto a sentar-me na cama.

 _Ela não está bem, eu sinto!_

Ela vem sentar-se ao meu lado. "Ontem… Prenderam-me numa marquesa e …" Ela estava outra vez a tremer. "Eles violaram-me, Ezra." Ela chora.

 _Eu não podia acreditar… Eu queria matar os responsáveis…_ _Eu estava com tanta raiva neste momento._ Aria contou-me de outros episódios de violação há mais de um ano atrás. Se eles começaram outra vez, eles não iam parar… Eu estava a falhar miseravelmente na minha missão de a proteger e o pior é que não sabia o que fazer para a ajudar.

"Desculpa, Aria!" Eu digo-lhe.

"Porquê?"

"A culpa é minha… Eu não te consegui proteger…"

"Ezra, a culpa não é tua." Ela abraça-me. "Tu só me tens ajudado durante este tempo todo, eu sentia-me tão sozinha e miserável."

"Eu prometo que isto não vai voltar a acontecer Aria. A próxima vez que aquela porta abrir nós vamos fugir deste inferno!"

 **(No dia seguinte)**

Aria estava sentimental, ela culpou as hormonas da gravidez sempre que começava a chorar. Eu não podia fazer mais nada para além de a segurar e prometer que tudo iria ficar bem.

Enquanto Aria dormia uma sesta eu tentava arranjar uma arma para me poder defender e fugir. A única coisa que podia utilizar era o candeeiro e para o utilizar tinha utilizar toda a minha força para deixar a pessoa inconsciente. Coloco-o junto à porta para mais tarde.

"Aria?" Ela estava um pouco agitada. Ela acorda.

"Foi só um pesadelo."

"Queres falar?"

"Foi horrível, levaram a nossa bebé." Diz ela.

"Foi só um sonho… Isso não vai acontecer. Vamos jogar um jogo?" Pergunto-lhe com as cartas na mão, ela tinha de se distrair.

"Sim."

Depois de vários jogos ela está mais animada.

Eu oiço alguém a introduzir a chave na porta e corro até lá e agarro no candeeiro. Aria escondeu-se atrás da cama.

Assim que a pessoa entra bato com toda a força na cabeça, mas no processo o homem disparou a arma. O meu ombro esquerdo estava a sangrar e doía imenso. A adrenalina tomou conta de mim, agarrei na arma que o homem tinha na mão e espreitei para o corredor. "Aria, temos de sair daqui! Agora!" Ela sai do esconderijo e olha para mim.

"Ezra, estás ferido…" Ela diz preocupada.

"Eu vou ficar bem! Não pares de correr, procura a saída de emergência." Começamos a correr pelo corredor o mais depressa possível.

Quando estamos já muito perto da saída aparece um segurança, eu disparo contra ele sem hesitar. O homem cai de imediato no chão. Eu não faço ideia se ele está morto, mas agora não interessa.

Assim que saímos, tento reconhecer o local, mas não faço ideia de onde estou. Não existia absolutamente nada à volta. Só árvores de vegetação densa.

Aria pára de correr. "Estou muito cansada, Ezra."

"Por favor, baby! Eu sei que és capaz." Ela começa a andar o mais rápido que as suas pequenas perna permitem. "Isso mesmo, assim que nos escondermos na floresta ninguém nos vai encontrar."

* * *

 **A fuga começou... Será que eles vão conseguir ajuda ou vão acabar presos novamente? Ezra está ferido e Aria está grávida, assim pode ser difícil andar por aí. Deixem-me saber as vossas opiniões! Bjs ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

PV Aria

"Ezra… Já estamos a andar há horas! Eu estou cansada e tenho fome…" Lamento.

"Só mais um pouco e podemos nos sentar." Diz ele.

"Ezra… Eu estou grávida e tu estás ferido!"

Ezra olha para mim. "Ok! Vamos descansa um pouco." Ele indica-me para me sentar numa rocha.

"Achas que ainda falta muito para encontrarmos ajuda?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não faço ideia, mas espero que esteja próximo." Diz ele esperançosamente.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos sentados, eu podia apreciar a natureza por alguns minutos.

"Vamos continuar?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim!" Nos continuamos a andar pela floresta. "Ezra? Nós vamos continuar a ver-nos?"

"O que queres dizer?"

"Quero dizer… Provavelmente as nossas vidas vão ser muito diferentes. Eu tenho a bebé e tu podes não queres ficar por perto."

"Aria, por mais difícil que seja eu prometo eu nunca vos irei deixar. A minha mãe vai ajudar e tenho a certeza que os teus pais também. Eu posso esperar um ano para voltar à faculdade e ficar contigo ou arranjar um trabalho para ajudar a sustentar a bebé."

"Obrigada Ezra, isso significa muito para mim."

"Eu amo-te Aria, eu vou fazer qualquer coisa por ti."

 **(Algumas horas depois)**

"Ezra, estou a ficar com medo… É quase noite e ainda não encontrámos nada." A minha barriga começa a protestar com fome.

"Espera… Estás a ver luzes naquela direcção?" Ezra pergunta-me.

"Sim eu consigo ver."

Continuamos a andar pelo menos mais meia hora. Eu espero bem que alguém nos ajude porque eu não quero voltar a ser posta em cativeiro.

Conseguimos ver a cidade cada vez mais perto… "Espera." Ezra pára. "Estás a ouvir isto?"

"Eu acho que eles estão à nossa procura." Diz Ezra. "Temos de ir mais rápido."

Isso é mais fácil dizer do que fazer, eu estava exausta e faminta. A distância mais longa que andei nos últimos 2 anos foram 10 metros, esta fuga não está a ser fácil para mim.

"Eu não consigo Ezra…"

"Claro que consegues!" Ele ajuda-me a andar.

Assim que vejo a primeira casa fico pasmada, eu reconheço aquele quintal. Eu brinquei aqui toda a minha infância, era a casa do Hastings e mesmo ao lado era a casa dos DiLaurentis. Eu não posso acreditar que estive tão perto de Rosewood este tempo todo. "Eu conheço os donos desta casa Ezra, estamos em Rosewood!"

Ezra bate à porta e não demorou muito até obter uma resposta. Assim que a Srª Hastings olha. "Oh meu Deus Aria! És mesmo tu?"

"Srª Hastings precisamos de uma ambulância e a polícia… Nós estamos a ser perseguidos."

Ela deixa-nos entrar e faz o telefonema. "Mãe? Quem era?" Spencer olha para mim. "Aria?"

"Spence…" Ela corre até mim e abraça-me.

"Meu Deus… Toda a gente acha que estás morta. O que aconteceu contigo?"

"Eu fui raptada e mantida em cativeiro este tempo todo."

"Que horror… Estás bem? Precisas de alguma coisa?"

"O Ezra está ferido no ombro a tua mãe está a chamar uma ambulância. Eu estou bem, mas estamos famintos já não comemos nada há horas…" Eu viro-me para Ezra. "Ele é meu namorado."

Spencer continua a olhar para ele.

"Aria falou-me de ti. Vocês são melhores amigas, certo?" Pergunta Ezra.

"Sim, eu vou arranjar comida para vocês enquanto a ambulância não chega." Spencer vai até ao frigorífico.

"Eles vêm a caminho." Diz a mãe de Spencer. "Eu não posso mesmo acreditar que estás vida. Queres que ligue à tua mãe?"

"Sim, por favor."

A Srª Hastings telefona para a minha mãe. "Ella. A Aria está viva! Ela está aqui!" A minha mãe diz qualquer coisa e ela passa-me o telefone.

"Mãe? Sou eu a Aria. Estou na casa da Spencer."

"Isto é uma brincadeira?" Ela pergunta.

"Não mãe, eu tenho muitas saudades tuas." Eu começo a chorar. Não me consigo controlar, talvez culpa das hormonas da gravidez.

"Oh meu Deus… Eu vou estar aí em 2 minutos. Não saias daí."

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Eu desligo o telefone.

"Estás bem?" Pergunta Ezra. "A bebé está bem?"

"O quê? Tu estás grávida?" Pergunta Spencer chocada.

"Sim, de 14 semanas." Digo-lhe. "Nós fomos obrigados a fazer isto." Eu aponto para a minha barriga. E podia ouvir mais um som de fome. "E estamos famintas!"

"Espera, é uma menina?" Pergunta Spencer.

"Sim!" Eu sorrio.

"E vais ficar com ela?" Pergunta Spencer entregando-me uma sandes.

"Claro que vamos." Eu olho para Ezra que estava a concordar comigo.

"É impressionante, após 2 anos tu apareces vinda do nada, grávida de uma pequena menina e com um namorado. Nós estávamos tão preocupadas contigo Aria, ainda bem que estás de volta! Eu vou avisar as outras."

Uma das médicas da ambulância estava a fez-me várias perguntas enquanto Ezra estava a ser assistido pelos médicos e a Srª Hastings estava a falar com os polícias, em breve teria de lhes contar tudo o que aconteceu os últimos anos.

"Aria?" Era a voz da minha mãe.

"Mãe…" Eu corro até ela e abraço-a.

"Eu estou tão feliz… Nós pensamos que nunca mais ias voltar." Ela estava a chorar e eu estava a chorar. Ela olha para mim de alto a baixo. "Estás tão diferente… Mais magra…" Ela ia continuar, mas eu interrompo-a.

"Eu estou grávida mãe." O queixo dela caiu nesse momento. "Eu posso explicar isso mais tarde."

Poucas horas depois estava no hospital para me fazerem exames para saber se está tudo bem comigo e com o bebé. A minha mãe não saiu do meu lado o tempo todo. Ela esteve lá quando dei o meu depoimento à policia, ela já sabia de tudo o que tinha acontecido. O meu pai, Mike, Alison, Spencer, Emily e Hanna estavam na sala de espera.

"Vamos precisar que venhas cá mais vezes, não sabemos ao certo que substâncias foram utilizadas." Diz a médica. "Com o bebé está tudo bem. Esta noite vais ficar aqui em observação amanhã podes voltar para casa."

"Obrigada!" A médica sai.

"Onde está o Ezra?" Pergunto à minha mãe.

"Ele esteve em cirurgia e correu tudo bem."

"Ele tem visitas?"

"Não… Ele diz que a mãe está a caminho."

"Será que posso vê-lo?"

"Já é tarde devias descansar querida."

"Eu posso descansar depois." Levanto-me da cama. "Qual é o quarto?"

"74, no final no corredor."

Eu espreito pela porta, Ezra estava deitado com várias ligaduras no ombro. Ele parecia estar a dormir, mas mesmo assim entrei no quarto e fui até mais perto dele. Dei-lhe a mão e ele olhou para mim.

"Estás bem?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim, os médicos deram-me alguma coisa para a dor. Tu e a bebé estão bem?"

"Sim, eu vou ficar a noite para observação." Olhamo-nos por alguns segundos. "Obrigada Ezra! Foi graças a ti que encontrei a felicidade novamente. Obrigada por cumprires a tua promessa e tirar-nos daquele sítio."

"Eu faria tudo novamente Aria, mas talvez mais cedo." Ele estava a referir-se à última violação. Eu respiro fundo, para não chorar. "Eu vou estar aqui para ti Aria! Eu vou pedir à minha mãe para ficar em Rosewood."

"Não tens de fazer isso Ezra."

"Eu tenho e eu vou! Não te vais ver livre de mim tão facilmente Pookie Bear!"

"Ok, não me chames mais isso."

"Ok, Pookie Bear!" Ele ri.

"A tua sorte é que eu te amo!" Eu beijo-lhe os lábios. "Tenho de ir. As minhas amigas estão à espera, tenho a certeza que elas te querem conhecer por isso eu já volto." Eu dou-lhe outro beijo.

"Fico à espera! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum…"

Quando entro no meu quarto vejo as quatro meninas à minha espera. "Oh Meu Deus! Eu já não vos via há séculos…" Eu digo e elas olham todas para mim. Todas elas correm até mim para um abraço de grupo. "Eu não posso acreditar que vocês estão todas aqui!" Eu sorri para elas.

"Eu ainda tinha esperanças que tu ias voltar." Diz Emily.

"Deve ter sido terrível estar fechada todo este tempo… A Spencer contou-nos algumas coisas." Diz Alison.

"Mau, mas já acabou. Eu quero voltar a ter uma vida normal. Eu vou ter terapia, eu vou voltar a estudar e vou ter a minha própria família." Eu disse.

"Eu ainda não lhes contei sobre isso." Diz Spencer.

"O que não contaste Spencer?" Pergunta Hanna.

"Bem, eu estou grávida." Com o vestido largo de hospital não era fácil perceber a saliência na minha barriga.

"O quê?" Elas disseram em uníssono.

"É uma menina!"

"Temos de ir às compras!" Diz Hanna e todas rimos.

"O Ezra é o pai."

"Podemos conhecê-lo?" Pergunta Hanna.

"Eu já o conheço e ele é realmente bonito, se ele não tivesse comprometido com Aria eu ia tentar namorar com ele." Diz Spencer.

"Hey! Ele é o meu homem fiquem longe…" Eu digo em tom de brincadeira e todas riem. "Vamos lá vê-lo." Volto a levantar-me da cama e guio as meninas até ao quarto de Ezra.

"Ele é mesmo bonito!" Diz Hanna e todos rimos incluindo Ezra.

"Ezra estas são as minhas amigas. Alison, Emily, Hanna e a Spencer tu já conheces. Meninas este é o Ezra."

"Olá!" Todas dizem.

"Olá." Diz Ezra, ele parecia um pouco tímido.

"Talvez devêssemos deixá-lo descansar." Diz Spencer.

"Sim nós devíamos ir de qualquer maneira. O teu pai e o Mike também querem entrar." Diz Emily.

Todas se despedem de Ezra incluindo eu e voltamos.

"Eu adorei a vossa visita meninas, amanhã volto para casa. O que vocês acham de uma festa de pijama?"

Todas concordaram e foram embora. Eu estava feliz por finalmente ser capaz de começar a viver a minha vida novamente.

* * *

 **Algumas pontas ficaram soltas, como por exemplo, o que aconteceu à Drª White? Vamos descobrir amanhã! Bjs ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

PV Aria

Apesar de ter passado estes últimos dois anos fechada nem jaulas ou presa em cadeiras ainda não me conseguia sentir à vontade num hospital. Eu tive a minha mãe sentada no sofá ao lado da minha cama a noite toda e um policia à minha porta e mesmo assim não me sentia segura. Continuo-o a sentir-me fechada, eu preciso de sair daqui o mais rápido possível. O relógio na parede marcava 4h53m da manhã e eu não tinha sono nenhum. _Será que o Ezra está bem?_ Levanto-me da minha cama e informo o policia que vou até ao quarto de Ezra. O policia que está à porta do quarto dele deixa-me passar, o quarto estava escuro à excepção de alguns aparelhos que estavam a funcionar. Eu ainda podia ver a silhueta de Ezra deitado na cama, pego a mão dele na minha e espantosamente ele responde ao meu aperto.

"Também não consegues dormir?" Pergunta ele.

"Não… Eu quero ir para casa o mais depressa possível."

"Queres deitar-te aqui comigo?" Ele dá-me espaço e deixa-me deitar a cabeça no seu ombro direito.

"Ainda te dói muito o outro ombro?"

"Sim, essa é uma das razões para não conseguir dormir."

"Quais são as outras razões?"

"Bom… Hospitais nunca foram os meus sítios preferidos e não te ter aqui ao pé de mim também me deixa preocupado."

"Eu tenho um policia à porta do meu quarto eu vou ficar bem."

"Isso não interessa."

Eu beijo o rosto dele. "Eu devia voltar, se a minha mãe acorda e não me vê no quarto é capaz de fazer um escândalo. Eu volto mais tarde prometo!"

"Volta rápido!" Damos um último beijo e eu volto para a minha cama. _Ezra consegue sempre deixar-me mais calma._

* * *

Quando volto a acordar relógio marca as 7h46m da manhã. "Bom dia querida! Sentes-te bem?" Pergunta a minha mãe.

"Bom dia! Sim, eu estou bem."

"O teu pai passou aqui a trouxe algumas coisas." Ela entrega-me uma mala com as minhas roupas. "Talvez devêssemos ir às compras para arranjar alguma coisa mais moderna e que realmente te sirva."

"Isso seria perfeito mãe."

"Eu vou arranjar alguma coisa para comer enquanto te vestes." Ela sai do quarto e deixa-me sozinha.

Eu começo a tirar as roupas, tento vestir uma das minhas jeans mais largas. Se antes eu não as vestia porque me ficavam largas agora ficam perfeitas. Visto também a minha blusa com crânios preferida, mas fica muito apertada na minha barriga então tiro-a e visto outra mais larga com estampa de leopardo. Encontro um pente e penteio o meu cabelo. O meu telemóvel também estava dentro do saco.

"Estou feliz por te ver muito melhor!"

Eu olho para a mulher à minha frente. "Drª White? O que está aqui a fazer?" O policia ainda estava do lado de fora da minha porta.

"Eu não venho aqui para te fazer mal Aria. Eu queria tira-te de lá, mas eu não consegui fui obrigada a fazer o que fiz pelos meus filhos. Eu sei que já destes alguns depoimentos, mas eu queria pedir para não falares nome ou que estive aqui. Eu telefonei à policia em anónimo para dar as coordenadas do local onde estavas é uma questão de tempo para a polícia apanhar os responsáveis."

"Eu e Ezra já tínhamos decidido não falar de si, você deu-nos a possibilidade de conhecer a nossa filha pela primeira vez. Você preocupou-se comigo, para mim isso foi suficiente."

"Obrigada, espero que tenhas uma vida muito feliz." Diz ela antes de sair.

 _Será que fiz a coisa certa?_ A minha mãe entra no quarto. "Encontraste alguma coisa que te serviu?"

"Sim… Já posso ir para casa?" Pergunto à minha mãe.

"O médico já te deu alta pudemos ir quando quiseres."

"Eu tenho de ver o Ezra primeiro, depois podemos ir."

"Ok, eu espero lá fora."

Eu volto ao quarto de Ezra. Uma mulher estava sentada no sofá, mas o Ezra não estava em lado nenhum.

"És a Aria?" Pergunta ela.

"Sim sou eu. Quem é você?"

"Sou a Diane, sou a mãe do Ezra." Diz ela.

 _Eu não sabia bem o que dizer o fazer…_ "Ele está bem? Onde está ele?"

"Os médicos levaram-no novamente, ele tem uma infecção no ombro. Os médicos disseram que não era nada de grave, mas levaram-no para resolver a situação."

Nesse momento entra Ezra deitado na cama e duas enfermeiras. "Nós administramos um antibiótico. Ele ainda tem febre, mas o efeito é rápido. Se precisar de nós chame."

"Obrigada." Diz a mãe de Ezra e elas saem.

"Ele parecia bem há umas horas atrás." Digo aproximando-me da cama. Eu pego na mão dele. "Eu vinha dizer que voltava mais tarde para o ver, mas agora está simplesmente fora de questão sair daqui."

"Não tens de ficar querida, vai descansar e volta mais tarde."

"Ele esteve sempre para mim. Eu quero estar aqui para ele, ele precisa de mim agora." Penteio os caracóis da testa dele. _Ele estava a arder em febre…_

"Fazes como quiseres querida." Diz a mãe dele com um sorriso simpático.

 **(À tarde)**

Ezra ainda não tinha acordado pelo efeito das drogas que lhe deram. A febre parecia ter desaparecido entre tanto, mas Ezra continuava a dormir. Eu podia apostar que ele iria acordar em breve. A minha mão estava no braço dele, eu não queria que ele acordasse e se sentisse sozinho.

"Ezra?" Eu podia jurar que ele se tinha mexido.

"Ele acordou?" Pergunta a mãe dele desviando a atenção da revista que estava a ler.

"Não, mas pensei que sim."

"Estás cansada… Devias ir. Eu telefono se ele acordar." Diz ela.

"Eu estou bem. Eu vou ficar."

"Pelo menos podias ir comer alguma coisa… Não é bom para o bebé ficares tantas horas sem comer."

"Sim é melhor comer alguma coisa." Eu levanto-me. "Eu já volto. Quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada! Eu estou bem!"

Enquanto arranjo alguma coisa para comer mando uma mensagem às meninas a cancelar a festa de pijama, Ezra estava mal e eu não o ia deixar aqui sozinho. Elas respondem à minha mensagem desejando as melhoras para ele. Eu como uma sopa e volto para o quarto de Ezra.

Ele ainda estava a dormir e a mãe dele distraída com a revista. Eu volto a sentar-me.

 **(Ao final da tarde)**

Eu estava a ficar impaciente. _Porque não acordava?_ Então comecei a sentir a mão dele a apertar a minha. "Ezra?" Eu sussurro para ele. Ele abre levemente os olhos para mim. "Estás bem?" Pergunto.

"Sim e tu?"

"Eu estou bem agora." Eu sorrio para ele.

"Finalmente acordas-te Ezra." Diz a mãe dele.

"Provavelmente devia ir para casa. Eu só queria ter a certeza que estavas bem." Eu não queria interromper um momento de mãe e filho.

"Não podes ficar mais um pouco?" Pergunta Ezra triste.

 **(Nessa noite)**

A mãe de Ezra saiu por alguns minutos.

"A Drª White apareceu aqui no hospital, ela pediu para não falar dela à policia."

"O que disseste?" Pergunta Ezra.

"Eu disse-lhe não iria falar dela."

"Ela estava lá era uma das culpadas…"

"Ezra, ela nunca fez nada para me prejudicar. Eu só quero justiça para quem nos fez mal."

"Eu compreendo."

"A minha mãe diz que já encontraram o local, 14 pessoas foram detidas. Haviam mais 6 jovens desaparecidos presos lá dentro que já estão com a família. Eu não posso acreditar que estou livre outra vez, eu pensei tantas vezes que ia morrer lá dentro…"

"Hey! Está tudo bem, não tens de pensar nisso agora. O que interessa é que estás sã e salva."

"Obrigada, se não fosses tu eu ainda estaria presa naquele inferno. Eu amo-te!"

"Eu também te amo Aria! Eu falei com a minha mãe para fazer transferência para Hollis."

"O quê? A sério?"

"Sim, talvez possa começar na próxima semana." Diz ele animado.

"Eu também vou acabar o meu último ano de secundário, só não sei como vou lidar com a gravidez e com a escola ao mesmo tempo. Parece impossível."

"Eu vou ajudar-te sempre."

 **(5 semanas mais tarde, 19 semanas de gravidez)**

Ezra e eu conseguimos nos integrar na perfeição estes últimos meses. A minha barriga já estava muito grande e eu não podia esconder a gravidez. No inicio foi estranho entrar no secundário outra vez e não conhecer ninguém. As meninas tiveram de voltar para a faculdade todas tinham entrado em New York. Por isso também não podia estar com elas todos os dias felizmente podíamos fazer video-chamada para matar as saudades.

Ezra estava muito melhor do ombro. Ele conseguiu um trabalho numa loja de antiguidades durante a tarde de segunda-feira, terça-feira e quinta-feira. O resto do tipo tinha aulas na faculdade. A mãe dele encontrou um pequeno apartamento para ele viver, onde eu passava quase o dia todo à espera que Ezra voltasse para casa. Eu sentia-me segura no meio de todas as coisas de Ezra.

A porta abre. "Não esperava que estivesses aqui." Diz Ezra beijando-me.

"Eu tinha de encontrar um sitio para me concentra." Eu agito o livro de matemática.

"Lamento informar, mas a partir de agora os trabalhos acabaram." Ele tira-me o livro da mão e deixa-o em cima da mesa.

"Ezra…" Antes que pudesse protestar ele beija-me novamente.

"É sexta-feira à noite… Podíamos divertir-nos um pouco." Ele volta a beijar-me.

Eu afasto-me um pouco dele. "Sentiste isto?"

"O quê?" Pergunta ele.

"Aqui." Eu agarro a mão dele e coloco-a na minha barriga. "Outra vez…"

"Eu senti!" Ele sorri para mim com pura felicidade. A nossa bebé estava a mover-se. "Eu não posso acreditar." Ezra beija a minha barriga.

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava no colo de Ezra ambos completamente nus.

* * *

 **Com o Ezra doente a Aria fica tão protectora em relação a ele, acho que isso é uma prova de amor da parte dela. Foi um momento fofinho!**

 **É com muito pesar que informo que hoje escrevi o último capitulo desta história que vou publicar amanhã. xD Já estou a pensar em novas histórias eu vou partilhando ideias. Também já vi algumas autoras que escrevem histórias que as pessoas sugerem isso também me parece um desafio interessante. Bjs e até amanhã ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Dia 20 Abril de 2016)**

Eu tinha acabado de dar entrada no hospital, a minha mãe e Ezra não saíram do meu lado nem por um segundo. As contracções já tinham começado e era uma questão de tempo para ter a pequena Helena nos nossos braços.

"Ezra, eu estou com medo…" Eu digo-lhe entre respirações.

"Só tens de ter calma… Respira, tudo vai correr bem! Tu és a mulher mais forte que eu conheço Aria. Eu vou estar ao teu lado o tempo tudo, nada de mal vai acontecer." Ele diz tentado me acalmar, mas ele próprio parece uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Ele parecia muito nervoso.

A minha mãe parecia muito mais calma. Talvez porque ela já esteve no meu lugar duas vezes. "Eu lembro-me quando estava grávida de ti ter o mesmo medo que tu tens agora, mas acredita quando o médico pedir para puxar vais esquecer o medo e poucos minutos depois vais ter a tua filha nos braços e vais ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo." Isto conseguiu manter-me um pouco mais calma.

 **(16:54h)**

Não consegui ouvir mais nada do que os gritos estridentes de Helena. A enfermeira deixa-me conhecer a minha filha. _Ela era linda…_ Eu podia ver-me a mim e ao Ezra quando olhava para ela.

"Eu acho que ela tem o teu nariz Ezra." Eu sorrio para a minha pequena bebé.

"Ela é linda Aria… Será que posso pegar nela?"

"Eu primeiro tenho de a limpar, pesar e medir. Depois pode pegar nela o tempo que quiser." Diz uma enfermeira simpática antes de a levar.

"Ela é perfeita Aria!" Ele beija-me na testa.

 **(17:50h)**

PV Ezra

Eu não era mais do que um pai babado, eu estava tão apaixonado pela minha filha. Eu não podia tirar os olhos dela. Eu só conseguia ver os traços perfeitos de Aria na pequena Helena, ela era tão perfeita como a própria mãe.

Aria tinha acabado de amamentar Helena e estava a vestir algumas roupas mais confortáveis enquanto eu levei Helena até à sala de espera onde estavam os pais e o irmão de Aria e a minha mãe que assim que soube que Aria estava em trabalho de parto meteu-se no carro e correu até cá. As amigas de Aria não podia estar aqui por causa da faculdade, mas prometeram voltar no fim-de-semana para conhecer a pequena Helena.

"Oh meu Deus!" Diz Ella assim que vê Helena. "Ela é tão linda. Onde está Aria?"

"Ela está no quarto, podemos ir vê-la agora." Respondo.

"Posso pegar nela?" Pergunta a minha mãe. Eu passo-lhe a bebé com cuidado. "Olhem só esta menina linda!" Diz a minha mãe assim que a tem.

Poucos minutos depois estamos no quarto com Aria e Helena já tinha estado no colo de todos.

"Eu tenho a certeza que vocês vão fazer um óptimo trabalho com ela. Provavelmente é melhor deixar-vos sozinhos. A Aria e a Helena querem descansar." Diz Ella. Esta era a deixa para todos voltarem para casa e deixarem-me sozinho com as minhas duas princesas.

Helena estava a dormir no seu berço ao lado da cama de Aria. Aria parecia exausta, eu deito-me ao lado dela e ofereço o meu ombro para ela se deitar.

"Eu estou tão feliz! Eu amo-te e amo Helena também." Eu beijo-a.

"Eu acho que a nossa família é perfeita Ezra. Eu também te amo!" É a última coisa que ela diz antes de adormecer.

 **(Sábado à tarde)**

PV Aria

Ezra veio viver cá para casa para estar comigo e aproveitar a ajuda da minha mãe. Helena era uma menina muito comportada ela dormia o tempo todo por isso podia descansar entre o tempo para cada refeição dela. Ezra não saia do meu lado e ajudava-me sempre que era preciso. Eu podia ver a maneira que ele olhava para ela, ele amava-a. Helena era o nosso precioso anjo, ela era a chave para nos ajudar a seguir em frente.

A campainha toca. "Devem ser as meninas." Digo a Ezra.

"Eu vou lá." Ele vai até à porta e abre. Nesse momento entra um rebuliço de alegria pela sala. "Não façam barulho ela está a dormir." Diz Ezra como um pai responsável.

Elas calam-se e olham para mim. Eu sorrio para elas, Helena tinha acabado de adormecer nos meus braços. "Olá meninas!" Eu digo baixo para não a acordar.

Spencer senta-se ao meu lado. "Oh meu Deus! Ela é tão querida. Posso pegar?"

"Claro." Eu dou-lhe Helena com cuidado.

"Spencer nós falamos de quem seria a primeira a pegar na Helena e eu ganhei." Diz Hanna.

"Desculpa… Não consegui resistir!" Diz-lhe Spence.

"Não te preocupes Hanna és a seguir." Digo-lhe.

Ezra senta-se ao meu lado e abraça-me a cintura enquanto as meninas continuam a conviver com Helena.

Algum tempo depois Helena começa a chorar. "Parece que ela quer a mãe." Diz Emily entregando-a a mim.

Eu embalo a bebé. "Alguém acordou uma bebé! Que ficou muito chateada." Alguns minutos depois ela volta a adormecer.

"Aria, és uma mãe fantástica." Diz Alison a sorrir para mim.

"Obrigada."

 **(Algumas horas depois)**

As meninas já foram embora. Eu amamentei Helena e agora estava sentada com Ezra no sofá a ver as noticias.

 _"O caso referente aos casos de sequestro num laboratório a 7Km de Rosewood foi encerrado esta tarde. Os acossados foram julgados e condenados a prisão perpétua por crimes como violação, sequestro, violência, experiências ilegais em seres humanos e homicídio. De lembrar que foram resgatados com vida 8 jovens e confirmadas 53 mortes."_ Diz o repórter _._

"Eu não acredito que acabou." Digo a Ezra.

Ele beija-me a cabeça. "Sim, foi feita justiça." Diz ele.

"Sabes eu só quero esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente comigo e com a Helena. Talvez entrar na faculdade, casar e ter mais filhos." Digo.

"Eu vou estar aqui contigo a cada passo. Eu vou ajudar-te sempre." Diz ele com um sorriso.

"Obrigada Ezra! Eu amo-te!"

"Eu também te amo!" Beijamo-nos apaixonadamente por o que pareceu um milhão de anos. Só nos separamos quando Helena começou a protestar pela minha atenção.

 _Nós éramos uma família perfeita!_

* * *

 **FIM!**

 **Muito obrigado por todo o apoio!**

 **Amanhã sai um novo capitulo da minha outra história "A Criada de Servir" espero que acompanhem.**

 **Eu ando a pensar em mais ideias para este tipo de histórias Ezria mais pequenas. Uma história de feiticeiros em Hogwarts, outra com caso de coma, uma com casos de seres sobrenaturais e outra em que Aria pode esconder a própria filha de Ezra. Como disse ainda são só ideias, mas podem escolher uma para começar a pensar melhor no assunto.**

 **Bjs ;)**


End file.
